Love Story
by Al4everyano
Summary: Songfic, Love Story by Talior Swift.  Lovino and Alfred meet at a party held by Lovino's parents, and something clicked between the two that night.  Lovino's sorta OOC in this...  Failed summary is fail, XP  You just have to read it, XD


**I've been wanting to write a Romerica story for the longest time now, but I didn't know what to do, until I heard this song on the radio, and well, I liked it, and I spent around one to two hours on this, so,**

**I hope you guys like it~!**

**I do not own Hetalia, or this song.**

* * *

><p>We were both young when I first saw you<p>

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony of summer air

Lovino closed his eyes and sighed softly, remembering the past, before now, when he and his lover first met.

It was a warm summer night, Lovino was eighteen, and his family was holding a party, and Lovino had been forced to attend.

He stood off in a corner of the balcony.

See the lights,

See the party the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

You say hello

Little did I know

Lovino looked down at the garden, his parents had outdone themselves again, and lights were everywhere.

He watched his younger brother flirting with a couple of pretty looking girls in dazzling ball gowns, shaking his head; he looked back inside, and watched the people in there.

Lovino watched as a young man that looked maybe a year or two older than he was, make his way through the crowd.

He noted that the man was blond, with shocking blue eyes and glasses; the man was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants.

He also noticed that the man's hair had a cowlick.

Well, Lovino and his brother both had odd curls…

"Hi!" Lovino blinked, surprised. He hadn't notice that the man had stepped out onto the balcony.

"I'm Alfred Jones." The man said, holding out his hand, he was grinning at Lovino.

"Lovino Vargas." Lovino said, shaking Alfred's hand.

"You seem lonely out here." Alfred said, "Want some company?"

"Sure." Lovino said, giving Alfred a very small smile.

They spent the night talking, about anything and everything.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Alfred said, watching as people started leaving.

"Yeah…" Lovino said, feeling sad that Alfred had to leave.

"Bye Lovino, I hope to see you soon!" Alfred said, grinning at Lovino.

"Bye Alfred." Lovino said, smiling back.

Something clicked between the two that night.

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Lovino sighed, lying down on his bed, it had been a couple days since the party, and for some reason he missed Alfred.

He heard something small hit his window, it was followed by a couple more.

Lovino stood up and opened his window and looked out into the dark.

"Hello?" He called out softly, wonder who the hell would be out there.

"Hey Lovino!" He was greeted by the cheery voice of Alfred.

"Alfred? What the hell are you doing out there?" Lovino hissed quietly, barely spotting the blond in the dark, "And what was that hitting my window?"

"I wanted to see you again." Alfred said, "And I was throwing pebbles."

Lovino sighed, and said, "I'll be there in a minute." Before shutting his window and making his way down to below his window.

Since that night they had been sneaking down to just below Lovino's window.

Once in a while they would sit on the staircase at the front door.

One night, Lovino's father found them there,

"Lovino! What are you doing out here?"

"F-Father!" Lovino said, jumping up, scared. "I-I was j-just…" He trailed off.

"Is this why you've been acting weird lately?" Lovino's father demanded to know, when Lovino didn't answer his father turned to Alfred.

"You!" Lovino's father barked at Alfred. "Stay away from my son!"

He started advancing on Alfred.

Alfred scrambled back, and hurried away, before Lovino's father could catch him.

Lovino's father grabbed Lovino's arm and dragged him inside.

"You're forbidden to see him again Lovino." He said.

"B-But Father!" Lovino gasped.

"Not buts about it! I could tell you've fallen in love with someone, but I wasn't expecting it to be a man! You're a disappointment Lovino, why can't you be more like your brother!" Lovino father said, pushing Lovino into his room, and locked the door.

"You're never leaving this room at night again!"

Lovino collapsed onto his bed, tears threatening to fall; he fought them back, when he heard a tap against his window.

"Alfred?" Lovino gaped, jumping up and opening his window.

"Hey Lovino." Alfred whispered, "I… I'm sorry about what happened. I promise, I won't bother you again."

"No… Alfred…" Tears spilled down Lovino's cheeks. "Please… Please don't go!"

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a Love Story baby just say yes

"Alfred… Let's leave! Let's go somewhere were we can be alone! We can run! Please…" Lovino trailed off, 'please… say yes!' Lovino thought, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Lovino… I…" Alfred didn't know what to say.

Lovino didn't get an answer that night.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

And I was begging you please don't go and I said

Every night without fail, Lovino somehow was able to climb out his window to meet Alfred in the garden, they mad sure to be quite so no one would notice them.

"Lovino, close your eyes, pretend we're somewhere else." Alfred would always tell him, before closing his own eyes.

Lovino did, always seeing a place were they would be happy together, and nothing kept them apart.

"Lovino!" Lovino heard his father shout, "Shit!" Lovino gasped, opening his eyes to see his father standing over them.

"I told you to stay away from my son!" Lovino's father yelled at Alfred, who once again, was scrambling away.

"Father! No! Don't! I… I love Alfred! Don't!" Lovino begged, tears running down his face. "He's everything to me!"

Alfred, who had made an escape to the shadow of the trees nearby, watched Lovino and his father, his eyes widened. Lovino felt that way about him?

Lovino's father yelled at his son before storming off and into the house.

Lovino was crying, clinging to his sides.

"Lovi…" Alfred said, walking over to Lovino, and pulling the smaller man into a hug.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

"A-Alfred. Please, take me somewhere were they won't find us, where we can be t-together.. Please, we can run…" Lovino knew that he wouldn't get an answer again.

Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real,

Don't be afraid

We'll Make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

"They…. They're disappointed in me…" Lovino said, clinging to Alfred, who was still hugging him, "They want me to be like my brother… In love with a girl… But… I love you… I love you Alfred….""I love you, Lovino." Alfred whispered back, his arms tightening around Lovino. "I'll come back, and next time, I'm not leaving without you… I can't leave with you just yet… But next time, I promise I will." Alfred said, pulling away from Lovino and kissing his forehead, "Go back inside… I'll come for you soon."

With that, Alfred left.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you would ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts to town I said

It had been weeks since Alfred had left Lovino in the dark, and he hadn't come back for him yet…And Lovino was starting to doubt he would be back…He heard something hit his window, opening it up, he saw a note.

Lovino hurried to open the letter, and it read.

'Lovino, meet me at the outskirts of town tomorrow at dawn, I love you!-Alfred'

Lovino looked outside, the sky was still dark, but the moon was slowly disappearing behind the mountains.

Grabbing a cloak, Lovino snuck down and made his way to the town outskirts.

There, as the sun was starting to rise, was Alfred, smiling at Lovino

."Alfred…" Lovino said.

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

"I've been feeling so alone, since you haven't been coming… I was waiting for you for weeks! But you never came, why now? Do… Do you really love me? I… I don't now what to think…" Lovino's said, tears sliding down his face slowly.

"Lovino…" Alfred sighed, wiping away the other's tears with his hand, in front of Lovino he knelt down and pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it, inside was a ring, simple, plain, but beautiful. Lovino's eyes widened.

And said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

"Marry me Lovino, you won't ever be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your father, go pick out a white dress. I love you, please say yes." Alfred said, his blue eyes meeting Lovino's hazel.

Tears slid down Lovino's cheeks again, these tears though, were ones of happiness. And his answer was simple.

"Yes."

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Please Read and Review~!**

**~Aly.**


End file.
